It has long been desirable to bond halocarbons to a variety of substrates. Unfortunately, such compounds, particularly the fluorinated hydrocarbons such as Teflon, are extremely difficult to bond because of their inert chemical characteristics.
It is desirable to achieve a good bond between halocarbons and substrates for cable insulation, self-lubrication coatings for bearings, acid-resistant linings for tanks, non-stick surfaces for cookware and bakeware, permeation-resistant seals and sealers to tires, e.g., halobutyl tire liners to natural rubber carcass material.
The use of certain zirconium compounds to enhance the retention of fluorinated hydrocarbons to yarn has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,113 and 4,317,859. Applicants' co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 651,119, filed Sept. 14, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,785, shows that certain titanium and zirconium pyrophosphates can be used to improve adhesion of paint primers and polyesters to fiberglass. These materials, however, have not proven to be useful for bonding halogenated compounds.